custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toa Roden/Spring 2013 Update
Simply shameful, it is, simply shameful that I am not productive enough to scrape together an adequate amount of interesting material for more than one blog post update every four months. But, whatever. At least this time around, I can safely warn you: MASSIVE CONTENT AHEAD! Sweet words, sweet words. Of course, 'massive' is a relative term... :P Protosteel Saga ''Fate Unknown'' And, like scum-laden water, like rank oil, so the plot ever thickens... rippling outwards in endless night; a web of shadows 'neath the soot-smeared sky, a twisted darkness 'midst the light... ... Okayyy... where'd that come from, I wonder? I certainly never intended to become a spur-of-the-moment writer of low-grade poetry. Still don't, 's matter of fact. It just... came into my head, and I typed it down. :P Actually, I'm just trying to cover up the fact that I'm slowly becoming a hopelessly deranged eccentric. Wha-ha-ha! But anyways, I recently updated the third installment of the Protosteel Saga, Fate Unknown, with a few new chapters (yet another fight scene or two, a bit of rising tensions, a bit of sewer-roaming in the dark) so feel free to go ahead and check 'em out. As usual, feedback of any sort is greatly appreciated. ''Shadowfell'' Alas, nothing new to report on this subject, I fear. But I'll be focusing on the still-unfinished third chapter a bit more in the next week or so, and will probably get it done within the month. I apologize for the delay; I've been taking great pains on this story, and my life has also been rather chaotic in recent times, so... I'm sure you understand. And, a few polls... Have you been following the progress of 'Shadowfell'? Yes No Eh... sort of If yes, have you been enjoying it? Yes Yes Yes Well, yes... Yes Yes Hey, this is a trick question! How would you rate the overall quality of 'Shadowfell' thus far? Off the charts, man! A+ A A- B+ B B- C+ C C- D or lower (if you choose this option, you're a flea-bitten Philistine) In your opinion, has the main protagonist, Kilrone Vaethar, already developed a definite personality? Yes (please comment on how you see his personality) He's got a personality, but not quite a definite one yet (again, please comment) Eh... no Keelara MOC Contest Well, yeah. Technically, I should have closed the entry period about a week ago, but I'll leave it open for a bit longer in order to accommodate any last-minute entrants... Can you take a hint? For the official contest page, see here. TROR Candidates Maybe some of you know that I'm a 'story review-ist', maybe some of you don't. It matters not what you think, for I assure you I am one, and widely considered to be quite a good one, mayhap even CBW's best. That's what 'TROR' stands for, incidentally: 'T'oa '''R'oden's 'O'fficial 'R'eview(s)'. Now, it has been my normal custom to only review stories if requested to do so, on my talkpage, by the story's author. Simple, logical, and understandable. As of 00:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC), however, this custom will be changed. On each of my blog post updates, I will go so far as to provide the community with a complete list of the CBW stories that I have recently read and would be willing to review, if requested to do so by the story's author. You may make a request on my talkpage or in a blog comment, whichever you prefer; if your story is not on the list, I will not be accepting requests for its reviewing. I will be accepting requests for the reading of stories, however. :D The TROR candidates as of February 2013 are as follows: *''The Voyager'' *''Trial and Terror'' - NOTE: I was requested to review this story by its author several months ago, but haven't gotten around to it yet, and would like to make sure his request still stands before I continue. If you see one of your stories in the above list, and would like to have it reviewed, please feel free to make a request. Article rewrite/upgrade And a bit of positive news... I have at last summoned the willpower to conduct a much-needed upgrade and rewrite of all my CBW articles. So if you're in any way interested in reading not-so-dry informative pages, you might want to keep an eye on Category:User:Toa Roden. I'll be working in alphabetical order, and have already completed the Agori-Kal page. Score +1 for everybody's favorite Turaga of Ice! (That's me, incidentally, not the opposition.) Also, I've begun categorizing my visual files (i.e. images) under 'Category:User:Toa Roden' as well. Just sayin'. A Question of Labyrinths And lastly, I'd like to bring up a matter that's been floating around in the shadowed depths of my mind for over a year, and has just surfaced in the last few weeks. And it's an interesting beast, let me tell you. Maybe even a bit controversial, to the more elite writers on this wiki. I'll make it short. I, Toa Roden, am seriously considering writing a BIONICLE 'fight-to-the-death'-themed story series. But a story, mind you, complete with underlying plot themes, pace, tone, characterization, and everything else that sets it well apart from a mere poorly-written description of blood and violence. I'm aiming for something equal to, or even greater than, 's legendary The Eternal Game, which, although certainly a great piece of BIONICLE fan fiction, had its flaws. V39 was still a beginning writer at the time, and... yeah. It turned out very well, but it had its flaws. Now, it is an obvious fact that Custom BIONICLE Wiki's fight-to-the-death 'stories' are all too... ah, well, I'm not quite sure how to say it. Maybe there's some French phrase that would work perfectly, but I ain't French. ;-) As I was saying, they're awfully popular, awfully done, and rarely finished. Because of the last two points, they are also somewhat looked down upon, like, "Oh, great. Another fight-to-the-death story? Everyone knows The Eternal Game was the only really good one... why can't these n00bs just give it up?" (I mean no personal offense to anyone who's ever unsuccessfully attempted a BIONICLE fight-to-the-death; I am speaking merely for emphasis.) They are, as Varkanax39 once said, this wiki's cliche. And it's really quite a shame, because the idea is extremely entertaining to humans in general (I include the writer in this), and allows the writer to explore the deepest, most primal emotions of intelligence, of how it reacts in the face of certain death, of its inner light and inner darkness. When done well, a fight-to-the-death story can be a genuine masterwork. And that, my friends, is my final goal. It's also an undeniable fact that the community of this wiki is... slowing down, shall we say. Not quite so active as in past times. A bit more mature, which is good, but we seem to have lost some of our 'youthful enthusiasm'. The fire burns a bit low, my friends, which is to be expected, considering BIONICLE's 'ending' in 2010. But that doesn't mean the fire has to die, does it? Of course not! See the quote at the beginning of this section. Substitute 'Wiki Metru' for 'Metru Nui'. Now, can you guess what the 'crash-bang' might be? That's right. A good old-fashioned fight-to-the-death story. I've noticed that such things tend to stir up the wiki's community, promote their interest in the site and its goings-on, and so forth. Competition-based entertainment. Another spark to help light the blaze anew. And so, with this in mind, I've been brainstorming for ways to increase users' engagement with the story, rather than simply signing up their characters and watching the violence ensue. I'm thinking, maybe some sort of The Hunger Games-style sponsorship system? And yes, just to assure you, I do already have a definite plot and setting for this story series... the details are confidential, of course. Like I said, it's going to be a story, not a slap-dash compilation of blood and gore. But, of course, I'm not going to go ahead with this project in any shape or form unless I get adequate support. Any and all comments are highly appreciated, but I have also included the following poll, for your convenience. What was your type of basic, overall reaction to this idea? Positive (+) Neutral Negative (-) ...and that would be all, folks. Again, if you have any more-than-vague thoughts on any of the above topics, please take a few seconds and leave a comment. I appreciate it more than I can say. Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. My fight-to-the-death story idea was developed solely for the amusement/entertainment of this wiki's community, including myself. I am absolutely not trying to plagiarize anyone else's fight-to-the-death story or stories. I am absolutely not trying, in an overly competitive and arrogant manner, to make my fight-to-the-death story 'the best'. Rest assured, I have no intention of stealing anyone's thunder, so to speak. P.P.S. The thought just suddenly came to me, inspired by all this talk of promoting interest in Custom BIONICLE Wiki... might it not be a good idea to try for another Wikia Spotlight? I have very little knowledge of what this plan would entail, however, so feel free to smash it if need be. Category:Blog posts